


Hawaii Undercover

by Originalpuck



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension, femtropebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-between Hydra and a sprained ankle, Natasha and Wanda try to have some fun on their Hawaiian retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fake Relationship square on my femtrope bingo card.

It was only Wanda's second mission since officially joining the New Avengers, and she had to admit, just to herself, that she was a little nervous. The first time she had been with the whole group, but this time it was just her and Natasha. 

That, or everyone else on the team was late. Wanda looked over at Natasha and fought the urge to check her mind, see what was happening. Instead, she asked out loud, “Any idea what the mission is?” 

Natasha, reclining in her chair, shrugged. “If it's just us two, it's got to be something subtle.” 

Wanda was debating what subtle could mean for another two minutes until Director Hill walked in. She saw the two of them, sitting next to each other, and nodded approvingly, leaning against the wall. “Look at you two, already passing as a couple.” 

“Excuse me?” Wanda asked. She glanced at Natasha, who seemed to still slightly, as if she hadn't seemed just like stone only a few seconds ago. 

Director Hill ignored Wanda's questions, and pulled up an image of a blonde woman that looked to be in her thirties. “Anna Jones, 33, a scientist suspected of being in league with Hydra. We have some information that indicates she's working on something big, something involving alien communication.” 

She left the image on, and Wanda studied the woman's long blonde hair, and dark eyes for a few seconds, before turning back to Director Hill.

“What I need you two to do is to pose as a couple and infiltrate the couple's retreat that Anna and her wife will be on. Get friendly, and find us the intel we need.” 

Wanda's heart jumped in her throat. Pretending to be Natasha's girlfriend? She was gorgeous, and stern, and Wanda could imagine several interesting things to do with and to her. 

“Why us?” Natasha asked, leaning forward, elbows on the table. “Why not one of the actual couples here. Or even me and Clint. We've done this sort of thing before.” 

“It's a lesbian couple's retreat,” Hill said. “Wanda, you're interested in women, right?” 

“Yes?” Wanda didn't see what that had to do with anything. “But we're just pretending, so what does it matter?” 

“If you're interested in women, then it will be less likely to seem strange to you. You'll fit in better, by virtue of your orientation alone. And Natasha's our best female spy, so it makes sense to pair her with you. Between her skills and your ability to read minds, this should be a simple mission. You might even be able to enjoy yourselves while you're there, provided the plans we're sending you to find aren't time-sensitive.” Director Hill looked at the two of them, and then slid two manila envelopes across the table to them both. “Your names and new cards.” 

It didn't seem like Wanda was able to turn the mission down, not now that Director Hill had already made them undercover lives. Still, she had to ask. “Natasha, is this something that you would find acceptable?” 

“It's a job,” Natasha said, turning to look at Wanda. Her eyes gave her a slow once-over. “And not a bad one, really.” She stopped when she caught Wanda's eyes, and Wanda was sure her heart would beat out of her chest. Natasha was always intense, but the look she was giving her right now was enough for Wanda to wonder how she would fake things for a week. “Are you okay with it?” 

“Yes,” Wanda said, glad her voice didn't sound as breathless as she thought it would. “I suppose that I am.”


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bed, and only one bed.

The first day wasn't so bad, not really. Wanda, aka Beth, had enjoyed the scenery, and the great weather. It was winter in New York City, but here in Hawaii, it was gorgeous out. Warm, a beautiful view of the ocean, and nice beaches. 

Mostly it was introduction stuff, since the event hadn't officially started until a little before dinner time. She and Natasha, aka: Reiley, had unpacked and joined the group for dinner, immediately chattering excitedly with others. It was important to blend in, and everyone had seemed thrilled. Despite it being a mission, Wanda was enjoying the weather, and so it was easy to seem excited. 

They had mingled, and sat with a friendly group of people for a wonderful fish dinner. Best not to go after their target right away, Wanda had been taught, or else they were likely to get suspicious. And so Wanda had just skimmed the surface of Anna and her wife, Diana. 

Mostly their surface thoughts were about what events they planned to attend, after looking at the brochure and talking to others, and Wanda filed that information away for later, so she and Natasha could make sure to attend several of the same events. 

Still, it had been a nice day, and she and Natasha had walked along the beach for a bit after dinner, instead of attending the dance party. Natasha looked stunning in the moonlight and her tiny clothes definitely had Wanda's imagination going. Holding hands gave Wanda shivers, but she brushed it off as being slightly cold when Natasha asked, and Natasha didn't press, even though Wanda had a bit of sweat sticking to her forehead. 

Natasha's fingers were surprisingly soft, considering how battle-worn she was. She knew that Steve's hands were calloused, and so were Clint's and several of the others. Though perhaps it made since, sense Natasha's primary job was with guns and as a spy. She must spend time to make sure they'd smooth, so she can fit in. 

Wanda found herself running her thumb along the back of Natasha's hand, who looked over at her, an unreadable expression on her face, and then smiled and squeezed Wanda's hand back. 

Which was the very easiest part of everything, Wanda thought miserably, when they got to their room to go to sleep.

One bed. 

Of course there was only one bed. It was a couple's retreat, after all. But it was such a small bed. For some reason Wanda had imagined a bed that would be so large that they wouldn't have to touch while they slept. 

Natasha was examining every corner of the room, before settling on the bed. “Bug free.” 

“Well, I'd hope so,” Wanda said. “The only danger I saw was in the target's head. And even that was mostly distracted with tomorrow's yoga class.” 

“What did you see, exactly?” Natasha asked. She had gotten up and moved over to her suitcase. 

“I'm not sure. There was a control table, and something pink and glowing, and Anna was speaking to an assistant about whether they could form words or just use Morse code.” Wanda frowned, trying to reach at the memory she had glimpsed. “It was a long console, lots of buttons, three, I think three, people sitting at it.” 

“Well, that's a good sign. Even if they tried Morse code, then there's a chance that who they're trying to reach might not understand it. But I'm not sure I like the other people. For all we know they're still working on it.” 

Natasha tilted her head to the side, and then shrugged. She pulled out a white lingerie top with blue polka dots, and winked at her. “Time for bed, I guess. Especially if we have to pretend to be out of shape for yoga tomorrow.” 

Wanda turned away, trying not to think of how short it was, and went to her own suitcase. She had been told to bring some tiny night clothes, and she picked out the red lace set. She would meet Natasha's outfit with, hopefully, an equal amount of awkward attraction. 

She turned around to show it off and saw that Natasha was down to her polka dot thong, her back still bare. She inhaled sharply, and Natasha turned to look over her shoulder. “I like that,” she said, and Wanda was forced to remember why she'd turned. “It's perfect for you.” 

“I like yours, too,” Wanda said, when Natasha slipped it over her head, adjusted herself, and turned around. Wanda tried not to check her out, or notice the fact that her nipples were just barely visible through the fabric. And it was only the first night. “It's very cute.” 

“Cute, huh?” Natasha gave her a wolf-like grinned and then slipped onto the bed. “I hope you don't mind if I take the spot closest to the window. It has a nice breeze.” 

“Of course not,” Wanda said. She doubted the breeze was the real reason Natasha wanted it, but she didn't say anything. If Natasha wanted to see and watch all of the exits, Wanda wouldn't argue with her. 

Instead, she busied herself with putting on her own lingerie, and then turning around to look at Natasha, running her fingers through her hair. 

Natasha was on one elbow, and she clearly checked her out. Wanda tried not to blush as she struck a pose. She knew that the lace was sort of see-through, and she'd only brought it as a back-up, really. But seeing Natasha looking so sexy, she thought it was only fair. And from the way Natasha's eyes hovered over her chest, and then slipped down her body slowly again, Wanda was sure she'd made the right choice.

“Gorgeous,” Natasha murmured. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. “Now come to bed, Beth.” 

Saying her cover name was enough to chill the burning heat that had been pooling between Wanda's legs. This was all a fake situation, and her cover name was a great way to remind her of that. “Right.” 

The bed was still as small as Wanda had assumed, if not smaller. She was forced to press tightly against Natasha, just so that she wouldn't fall off of the bed. And damn if that wasn't difficult for Wanda. Natasha was so well-toned, her body muscular as she stretched against Wanda, trying to find a comfortable pose. When Natasha stuck one of her legs between Wanda's calf all she could do was repeat to herself that this was a mission, and not a romantic get-away. 

Still, she squirmed uncomfortably turned on for at least an hour before she finally, gradually, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoga gone wrong. Or right. Either way, there's yoga.

Natasha had drooled in her sleep. It was adorable, and Wanda was glad that she'd had all of three seconds to see it before Natasha had woken up and wiped at her mouth. Wanda couldn't help teasing her, just a little. “You're comfortable,” was all Natasha said. Wanda wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but she took it as one. Natasha had ended up shifting in her sleep, until she was sleeping on top of Wanda, her head on her shoulder. And Wanda would be lying if she'd said she hadn't enjoyed it.

When Wanda went to step into the shower, Natasha had followed her. For a second, she'd hoped, deep down, that maybe Natasha wanted shower sex. Instead she'd just gestured to the noise and said, “Just in case, it'll help keep things quiet.” 

They'd shared a simple plan. They're relax at breakfast while Wanda tried to dig into Anna's mind further, and then they'd make sure to head to yoga, where they would try their hardest to not look in-shape. It would be harder for Natasha, Wanda had pointed out, since Wanda was still training and didn't have nearly the core strength that Natasha did, but Natasha had just shrugged and said that Wanda was lucky, then. Pretending wasn't that easy, she'd insisted. 

But when they'd approached the breakfast bar, Natasha could have fooled Wanda. Of course, she was a spy, so of course it was easy for her. Their target wasn't there yet, so they sat next to another couple, discussing the different options, including surfing lessons. Wanda felt a slight pang – that sounded like something Pietro would have loved. 

Something must have shown on Wanda's face, because Natasha pulled Wanda's legs up onto her lap, and let Wanda lean back in her chair. “We're planning on yoga, and then we'll see. I've always heard yoga's exhausting, but with Beth next to me,” and Natasha ran her hands over Wanda's bare calves, which cause Wanda to shiver, just slightly, “I think we can handle it. We might need a nap afterwards, though.” 

It had caused the others to laugh. Wanda had cracked a smile, but before she could say anything, their target walked in with her wife. They were smiling, and bumping shoulders as they selected their food. Wanda tried not to look like she was checked out from the world as she slipped over into Anna's mind, making sure to look down so that nobody would see her eye color change as she used her powers. 

Wanda saw the front lines, of some sex between their target and her wife that Wanda definitely didn't want to see, so she quickly pushed past it. Perhaps too quickly. She skidded to a stop in searching through Anna's memories, and stopped at an image of Anna on the phone. She was also in the bathroom, with the shower on. Wanda couldn't guess the time, but Anna sounded stressed as she replied, “I don't care how long it takes, just decipher it!”

Natasha was rubbing her legs when Wanda came back to the conversation around her, and smiled. “Sorry,” she said, when she realized that the other couple were watching her. “Still tired.” She went bold, giving her fake girlfriend a reputation, one that Wanda wished was true. “Reiley's sort of wild, you know.” That caused the others to laugh conspiratorially, and Natasha to swat her legs, grinning and pretending to be embarrassed. Wanda liked that look on her face, and vowed someday to make Natasha truly embarrassed, just so she could see the slight flush on her cheeks.

They ended up cutting breakfast short so they could get their stuff, change, and get there in time. And so that Wanda could relay the information she'd discovered. They'd waved farewell, headed to their room, and Wanda had said that she was definitely using her phone to converse with Hydra. Natasha had wanted the description, and she'd given it to her, before they'd changed for yoga. Wanda had packed for this, since she'd assumed some exercise would be a given. 

What she hadn't expected was how tight Natasha's work-out clothes were, or how tight everyone else's were. She was wearing a sports outfit with loose striped pants, something her brother liked to wear, and a tank top. Wanda had no idea how some of those women intended to stretch, since their clothing looked way too tight, but she shrugged it off when she saw the teacher was similarly dressed. Oh well.

Natasha was looking for their target, Wanda could tell by the slight tilt of her body. Natasha had grabbed her hand and held it tight, bringing her close, when Wanda had stopped, startled when she'd entered the room and seen everyone dressed tighter than she was. “Four o'clock.” 

Making sure not to look too obviously, Wanda saw them setting their things behind a column on the other side. Natasha and Wanda had only come with towels, but Anna had what looked like an exercise bag with her. Natasha squeezed Wanda's hands, and she looked down and away. 

Nothing dangerous in them, at least, not that Anna's mind was showing. Just some personal items, and -  
“Her phone is in there,” Wanda hissed, pretending not to be obvious by leaning up to whisper in Natasha's ear. Natasha's hair was pulled back, but the tiny tendrils that didn't make it tickled Wanda's lips.

Natasha nodded. “I hope this doesn't aggravate my bad knee,” she said loud enough that others could hear her. Wanda nodded.

“If it does, just sit down, darling. I want you to stay safe,” she said. “There are benches over there, I think.” She nodded towards the other bags, and Natasha leaned over and kissed her cheek. Oh. 

“I promise,” she said back. 

Which was easier said than done. Because apparently couples yoga was very serious about the couples part. Almost all of their moves involved one another. Leaning against each other to help keep the other balanced when they did one-legged poses. Legs stretching between each other, in what Wanda was sure had to be some elaborate sex pose that they'd just decided to call yoga. 

Of course that was when Natasha decided to fake her knee injury, and fall forward into Wanda's arms, her lower body leaning on her leg. Wanda could support her weight, but instead decided to take a fall for the sake of realism.

“Sorry babe,” Natasha murmured. “My knee.” 

Wanda nodded and helped her over to the bench, where she sat down, murmuring sweet things to her while pretending to check her knee. Meanwhile, Natasha leaned down and worked on digging through the phone. She pulled something out of her bra, and slipped it in, and then looked over at Wanda. A bug. Good to know Wanda carried them in her bra. She tried not to wonder what else was in there. 

“You can stop now,” she whispered. “My knee's feeling a bit better.”

Wanda hadn't even noticed that she'd still been rubbing Natasha's knee. “Right,” she agreed. She pulled back, and came inches away from Natasha's face. From her lips. And Natasha was smiling. Well, why not? She could always say that it was to make a good impression. 

Wanda leaned in, ever so slightly, and stopped a hair's breath from her lips. “I just want you be safe,” she said. And she meant it. Even if she knew Natasha was faking this. 

It was then that Natasha placed a brief kiss on her lips. It was a fleeting feeling of Natasha's soft, lush lips, but it was enough to make Wanda feel a little giddy. She smiled, and was pleased to see Natasha was too. 

But the class's teacher had to come and interrupt the moment. “We have some medical techs on staff if you need one,” she said, obviously concerned. 

“It's alright, really. Just an old injury.” Natasha smiled and waved her off. “Beth already hovers enough, I'll be fine.” She gestured to Wanda, who was still so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off of her. She wasn't hovering. Or maybe she was. Either way, it was good that the medics didn't come, since there wasn't any injury there to begin with. 

She smiled and nodded, and the teacher went back to the class. Wanda took that moment to squeeze Natasha's fingers, smile, and then “help” her get to her feet. She'd already checked Anna's mind, and nothing new had happened in terms of Hydra, and so they might as well head back to their room and discuss their next step.


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating takes work, dedication, and a strong plan.

“If what I heard is right, we don't have a lot of time.” Wanda said. Natasha was washing her face in the sink, but Wanda knew she was listening, by the slight incline of her head towards where Wanda stood.

Natasha stood up and reached around Wanda, making sure to press up tight against her, their breasts pushed together as she grabbed the towel and wiped her face. Wanda struggled not to blush, or say anything inappropriate. “SHIELD will get the information, and we'll likely get new orders soon.”

“What type of bug did you put in the phone?” Wanda asked, safely inside the bathroom. Natasha had swept for bugs, like she did every time they entered the room, but she insisted they talk in the bathroom, just to be safe. Wanda doubted she'd miss one, but she agreed that they not take a chance on being compromised. 

“A piece from Tony's newest set. Small, but powerful. The numbers, words, and coordinates should go straight to the Avenger's tower, where we have people listening in.” Natasha grinned then, a ruthless smile that went right to her eyes. “I've got a duplicate, though. Might as well utilize all of our options in the field.” 

Unable to help herself, Wanda stated her approval. And then, “So if your ankle is hurting, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?” She was sure the gossip would have spread, about poor Reiley and her ankle going out during the fancy retreat. 

“That's up to you.” Natasha shrugged. “I was thinking I would wait until Anna and her wife were out, and do a quick search of their room.” 

Wanda almost asked why they would bring something incriminating with them, but then she realized that Anna was using her own phone, or, at least, the only phone they found in her bag, to call Hydra, so maybe she wasn't exactly concerned about being caught. 

She nodded. “How will you know when they're out?” The last thing they needed was Natasha getting caught before they'd found out as much as they could. That said, Wanda was a bit worried. It sounded like their machine was working, and if it was, they only had a short amount of time.

“Can't you figure that out?” Natasha was leaning against the sink, her legs in-between Wanda's. “If you can tell me when they're going out on some sort of event, I'll know when I can head over.” 

“It's not that easy, you know.” Wanda said, indignantly. “I've been peering into her head all day, and trying to avoid everyone else's. I'm still learning, and it's exhausting.”

“I know. But I know you're strong, and you can do it.” Natasha's voice was matter-of-fact, as if Wanda's skill was never in doubt. 

Wanda sighed. “I can do it, and peer around a little while longer, but if I see them having sex again, I'm going to forget all about my powers.” 

Natasha laughed, a small but genuine one. “Deal.”


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkeling and salty lips.

It turned out that Anna and her girlfriend wanted to go snorkeling. Which was great, because not only did Natasha have a good excuse for not attending, but Wanda could go on her own without drawing too much attention to herself.

It was fun, and something Wanda had never imagined herself doing. The fish were mostly vibrant, and the coral was gorgeous. Still, she found herself thinking that she wished Natasha was there. Even on “vacation” all she could do was work. At least Wanda would have one non-working experience to herself. 

By the time she made it back into the room, in her bathing suit and towel swung around her shoulders, Natasha was back there, watching the television. Wanda glanced at it, and then Natasha. “Home improvement show. Clint's always picking up renovation ideas, but he always ends up needing help.” 

Natasha's eyes left the TV, and she smiled at Wanda. “Nice suit.” Wanda felt embarrassed, just slightly. It was a black one-piece. Easier to hide her scars that way, but nothing near the nice bikini's everyone else was wearing.

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime, babe.” Wanda hoped, a deep feeling in her gut that she tried to hush, that Natasha really meant the compliment, and the endearment, and wasn't just playing her for fun. But when Natasha rose from the bed, and walked over to her, Wanda swallowed hard. 

She stopped a foot away, and ran her hands over Wanda's bare arms. Wanda couldn't help her shiver. “Wish I'd gone with you,” she murmured. “Seen the water dripping off of you, your hair swept back by the water.” Natasha's fingers ran through a few strands of Wanda's hair.

“This won't be your only chance,” Wanda said back. She tried to match Natasha's suddenly shaky smile. “I'm sure I'll have to go in the water again sometime.” 

Natasha moved her fingers tightly down Wanda's arm, a mix between squeezing her reassuringly and stroking her skin. She stopped at her hands and drew Wanda after her. For a brief moment, Wanda thought they'd end up on the bed, and her heart and cunt responded appropriately. But no, Natasha was taking her to the bathroom, and turning on the water. 

“I searched the room, but there wasn't much there.” Wanda had to refocus herself on Natasha's words, her mind still in flirting mode. “Except, of course, some sort of coded notes in a dark journal. I didn't take it, but I sent a picture to our handler, so that SHIELD will know what to take.”

“Are they coming in soon?” Somehow Wanda had hoped for more than a day and a half in paradise.

“Early morning. One or two AM. They want it to be as subtle as possible, so that perhaps Anna's other Hydra contacts won't know she's missing until they've gotten the device they're after. And maybe so that the rest of the Avengers have a chance to steal it before they steal its creator.” 

Wanda nodded, masking her disappointment. It was a smart move, and she said so. Still, she felt a bit let down. 

Natasha ran her hands over Wanda's arms, and one up to cup her cheek. Wanda leaned into the touch, unable to stop herself, even if she wanted to. She didn't. “We'll have other chances,” she said, so low that Wanda could barely hear her. She leaned down and moved her hand to the back of Wanda's head, and used it as leverage to pull her up for a kiss. 

This one was much less chaste than their first kiss, earlier, and Wanda groaned softly when Natasha's mouth opened and Wanda slid her tongue into Natasha's mouth. Natasha's other hand was moving down her neck, slowly, and then slid down to brush lightly against Wanda's right breast, and her hard nipple. 

Wanda moaned, but Natasha was pulling away. “Later,” she said, and Wanda's body was throbbing. “You taste like the ocean now. How about you shower and change, and we can see if we have time to fuck before dinner?” 

Wanda found herself nodded, and knew she'd need a cold shower to avoid touching herself at the promise Natasha had given her.


	6. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's sure sex means something, until suddenly it doesn't.

Wanda had decided that this time she would let Natasha see her dripping wet and naked. She was ready to walk out, her confidence boosted by the different conversations she'd had in her head while showering, when she heard Natasha's voice loudly coming to her in the bathroom. 

“Beth and I would love to go to dinner with you guys,” Natasha said, her voice as friendly and excited as she'd been for her whole trip's persona. It was still strange, seeing the difference in her persona and when she talked to or flirted with Wanda. Wanda took a small peek at the minds of the guests, and felt Anna and her wife there, along with the other couple that Wanda had talked to at their “learning” class before they'd gone scuba diving. 

She jumped out of all of the minds except for Anna. She didn't seem to want anything other than companionship, and Wanda trusted Natasha to be thorough and undetected in her search of their room. Still, Wanda knew she would have to stay on her toes, just in case.

Out of curiosity, she tried Diana's mind, and she immediately saw the gun she was carrying in her purse. Dammit! She couldn't leave Natasha out there alone. Not with two civilians, and another target with her. It wasn't that she doubted Natasha could handle it, but she refused to let her be alone when Wanda could help her. 

She wrapped her towel around herself and popped out of the bathroom. “Oh, I didn't realize we had guests!” she exclaimed. They all turned to look at her, and then blushed and looked away. All but Natasha, whose lips formed an 'o' shape. 

The other women nudged each other, laughing, and then told Wanda, “We'll see you two at dinner.” And then they disappeared behind the door, which Natasha shut after them. Then she turned to Wanda, and Wanda took a deep breath.

“Damn,” Natasha said. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “Wanda -”  


“She had a gun.” 

Natasha's grin faded. “What?” 

“Anna's wife. She has one in her purse. I didn't see who she planned on shooting, if anyone, but I wanted to be here. And I thought you should know.”

“You went into her head?” Natasha asked. 

“They were close, and I wanted the chance to check them. Anna doesn't seem upset, so maybe her wife is the more concerned one?” 

“Or maybe Anna isn't upset because she knows Diana's carrying a gun,” Natasha countered, a thoughtful expression on her tilted head. “A couple's that close would trust each other.” 

Wanda noticed that Natasha wasn't looking at her anymore, and, knowing that there was nothing they could do about the gun yet, other than tail them and maybe seem suspicious, Wanda took a deep breath, undid her towel, and threw it at Natasha, who grabbed it automatically.

Wanda smiled. “You said you wanted to see me wet and dripping. The towel absorbed some of the water, but I made up for it by taking off my bathing suit.” 

She had barely gotten the words out before Natasha was crossing the distance between them. Her lips opened promptly as Natasha's hand caught in the back of her hair, pulling her closer. “Perfect,” she whispered, as they pulled away just far enough for their lips to be touching, and Wanda could feel the word as Natasha said it. “You're stunning.” 

Wanda shivered as Natasha's other hand slid down her neck, Natasha's mouth pressing kisses to her lips, and then down her chin and up to her ear. “We really should get going,” Natasha whispered into her ear, blowing some soft air at her, and then biting her lobe and earning a surprised gasp of pleasure from Wanda. She pressed her body closer to Nat, tilting her head closer so that Natasha would have better access. 

Natasha's legs spread and she slipped one of them between Wanda's. Wanda couldn't help the moan of pleasure at having something to press her throbbing cunt against. Natasha smiled and started moving her leg in tandem with Wanda's grinding against her. “Fuck,” Wanda gasped out. “Nat-” 

“Reiley,” Natasha corrected, breathless. 

Right. Of course. Wanda tried not to be disappointed at the code names, but it still felt so damned good that she didn't care. Natasha was tough, and a good spy, but Wanda told herself that Natasha wouldn't go this far with her if she didn't mean it. 

At least, Wanda wouldn't. Not anymore, anyways. She'd had her share of one-night stands, but after the death of her last girlfriend, she had stepped back from any sort of one night stand. She wanted something important, and the thing she'd developed with Natasha had become something important to her. Well, it wasn't just recently. Their sparring sessions, her sarcasm, and even one of Tony's parties had brought Natasha into her mind's eye. 

And this trip, this intensity, the feeling of her hard body and soft hands, her lips kissing her down her neck, and Wanda's fingers itching to touch her. Her hands slipped up Natasha's back, beneath the tank top that she was wearing. “Can I help you?” Wanda asked. 

“How?” Natasha was gasping as Wanda's hand slid over to her breasts, sliding over their soft sides, and earning a gasp as her fingers slid over her nipples, brushing circles over them with her thumb. Natasha arched into her touch.

“Let us truly feel each others pleasure,” Wanda said, grinding down and moaning. The friction was good, but not quite enough. Perhaps as revenge, Natasha's hands slid over Wanda's perked nipples, and squeezed hard, making Wanda moan louder than she wanted to be. “Let me slip inside, show you how I feel, feel how you do.” 

Natasha paused for a moment, growing a bit stiff. Wanda had yet to use her powers on her mind, except for that one horrid time. She used other people to help her learn, but gave Natasha her space. And now Wanda was remembering why. “We should probably stop,” she said. She wasn't breathy, and was pulling quickly away from Wanda's naked body. “Dinner's soon.” 

Wanda's whole body felt colder, and even though she was burning at her core, she also managed to feel sick at the same time. Right. It was hard to not to feel the stinging of rejection. Wanda turned, grabbed some clothes, and retreated to the bathroom before she could say anything. Allowing herself to keep a tight control on her emotions and how it affected her powers, so she wouldn't show her pain, or even go so far as to destroy something. 

She'd thought....but no, she had to keep her mind clear. They still had a mission to accomplish. 

Wanda had finished dressing and was sitting against the sink, breathing heavy and struggling with herself. “Beth?” she asked, knocking slightly on the door. “Beth, can I come in?” 

Wanda shook her head and took a deep breath. She used her powers to unlock the door. “Yes,” she said, simply enough. 

Natasha walked in and leaned against the wall across from her. Wanda used her powers to turn on the sink. Who cared? She was reminding herself that she wasn't a monster, not anymore, and she refused to look at Natasha. “Wanda,” she whispered, settling closer to her, on her knees. “I just can't. Not yet.” 

The words, “Not ever,” hung in the air between them, unsaid, and words that Wanda didn't even need to read Natasha's mind to feel.

“You don't trust me,” she said. She tried to keep her voice neutral, but some of the hurt was still present. 

“If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be on this mission with you,” she said. She reached out her hand, trying to take Wanda's. Wanda pulled her hand away. 

She wanted to touch Natasha, so badly, she was still turned-on, so horribly so, but she couldn't. Not if Natasha didn't – well. Others let her use her skills on them, so she could hone them, but – Wanda hated the torture that was inflicted on her by Hydra, but there was no going back now. Her powers were a part of her now, though, and there was no changing that. It was who she was. And if a potential girlfriend couldn't handle that, Wanda knew the relationship was doomed. No matter how hot Natasha was, how sexy, and how hurt and guilty she looked just then. 

“I'm sorry,” she said, and Wanda looked her straight in the eyes. She looked hurt herself, like she was going to sob, which was a new look on her, something Wanda had never imagined. This was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, after all, the super-spy that shielded her emotions whenever possible. “I really am.” 

“I trust you,” Wanda sniped, aware of how bitter she sounded. “Even when we were on different sides during the Civil War, I still trusted you.” 

Natasha slid down, her butt on the ground, and stared at her, her head tilting. “You know my past, you should know better.” 

“You know mine. It's not so different.” 

“Except the vast amounts of killing,” Natasha countered, a self-deprecating smile on her face.

“If it's dinner time,” Wanda said, slowly. “Than we should probably get ready.” She was ready, and so was Natasha, in an adorable black tank top and some super-short jeans. Wanda looked less put together, but she felt a mess, so a tighter t-shirt and jeans it was. 

“Right, dinner,” Natasha said, and then hesitated. “We'll still need to pretend to be a couple.” 

“All we've been doing is pretending,” Wanda snapped, harsher than she meant. “It won't be that hard.” 

Natasha's face hardened at that, but she nodded and fluidly stood in one motion, and walked out the door. “I'll make sure to grab a gun, and you should, too. Just in case.” 

Wanda was a horrible shot, one of the worst on the range, but she grabbed the pro-offered gun and slid it as inconspicuously under her t-shirt as possible. She threw on a vest, a loose one, to try to hide the bulge, and then nodded to Nat. “It's time to go dine with friends.”


	7. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown. Things get awkward in more ways than one.

They met the group on the upper deck, staring out at the sunset over the deep blue waters. Wanda tried not to feel guilty for using her powers: it was what they were for, and why she was on the mission, to begin with. There was a tad bit of nervousness from Anna, but Wanda couldn't pinpoint the source; Anna was just feeling raw fear in the form of twitchy anxiety. 

As far as Wanda could tell, her machine hadn't broken, but perhaps Hydra had caught on to the Avengers and SHIELD's plans? No, that didn't seem like it. She pushed away through the clouds in Anna's mind, the things she was trying to hide, and there it was: Anna was worried for her life. 

Now that the machine was working, and others had been trained to use it, she worried about Hydra keeping her around. Wanda's stomach pained – she looked deeper, and saw that she had been recruited by Hydra in a different way than Wanda, but in a side-ways manner, as well. 

Her wife. The casual Hydra member. She was tougher than Wanda had first guessed, and she cursed herself for not looking deeper, letting her mind wander on the surface of Diana's face. Diana was the reason Anna was involved with Hydra at all. 

Wanda smiled back at the group, pleased to snap back to reality with Natasha's hand on her back, and pointing out the way you could almost see the world reflecting in the water. Wanda tried not to flinch at her touch, even though it brought her back to the current world. After earlier, her stomach ached at every little touch or flirty look from Natasha. 

They all left, chatting and Natasha limping over to the main dining pavilion, where dinner was always served. Wanda put her arm around Natasha, to help keep her steady, and then made them slow down, just a little, hopefully enough. 

But it wasn't. As they slowed down, so did the others. Wanda cursed internally; she had to tell Natasha about what she'd seen, how she'd been wrong, how they should be worried about Diana first, than keeping Anna alive for information. But the others insisted on chatting, and Wanda had to present her best friendly face. 

By the time the others had drifted off, they had made it to the main dining pavilion. It was decorated in hibiscus flowers and lilies, and they had moved the tables aside to make a dance floor of sorts. There was soft, romantic live music, and Wanda felt her heart constrict. This would have been wonderful to share with Natasha, if things had been different. 

No. She tried not to think about it. She had to seem cheery, friendly, and absolutely not heartbroken. So instead she pulled Natasha to a stop, and leaned up and into her ear. “I saw something. Important.” 

Natasha scanned the crowned, and then looked down at her, nodding and smiling, as if Wanda had just told her how beautiful she was. Natasha gave her a peck on the cheek – it sent a shiver down Wanda's spine, despite how little she wanted to show it. She felt Natasha smile against her skin, and then lean over to her ear. She felt her take a deep breath and let it out slowly, before she whispered, “It's still not loud enough here. The group might wonder why we've paused.” She inhaled again, and then exhaled. “Just show me. In my mind.” 

Wanda jerked backwards, not willing to stop herself. Wasn't that just the argument that she'd had with Natasha that had put brakes on their almost sex moment? Natasha gave her a squeeze around her shoulder, and Wanda felt the fear emanating off of her, but Natasha was waving over to the group and moving them both towards them, dragging Wanda behind. 

Fuck her. Wanda was simmering with anger. So it was okay for her to slip into her mind during a mission, but during sex it upset Natasha so much that she had to make Wanda feel like shit? And sure, Wanda couldn't deny that she deserved it – what she had done the last time she'd been in Natasha's mind had been cruel and intended to hurt her. 

But Wanda wasn't like that now. She'd show Natasha that, she decided. On their way, Wanda slipped quietly inside Natasha's mind. Fear was strong, and she felt Natasha pushing it away. Hiding all of her emotions behind a fuzzy cloud, and Wanda took the hint. She wanted to look, to pry, so badly, but she knew better than to betray the trust given to her, and so instead she simply tried to show Natasha what she'd seen, what she'd felt. 

Natasha slipped a few steps, but Wanda jumped to the front of her and caught her in her arms. Natasha laughed, allowing herself to appear embarrassed, and blamed it on her ankle as she made it to the table. Wanda had pulled out of her mind by then, but she figured it was the shock of seeing things in her mind that she hadn't seen herself. It was a shock to the other members, something they'd had to get used to, and it was Natasha's first time. 

Still, it hadn't caused a big enough fuss, and they sat down casually at the lovely, romantic dinner, with the other two couples. It was hard to find a larger table, most of them were cut down into couples, but they had all agreed to eat together, and the new romantic environment wasn't going to change that. 

Wanda figured it was a good option. That way they could make sure to keep as strong of an eye on them as possible. 

Which ended up being a good thing. Because after ordering a great dinner with romantic, sensual foods all freshly made from caught fish from the area, the waiter said it would be a bit, and the Smiths excused themselves to go dance. 

Natasha placed her hand over Wanda's on the table, and Wanda didn't flinch away. Natasha smiled over at her, a peaceful smile, and managed a genuine smile when Anna and her wife got up to dance, as well. Wanda turned her hand, slowly, to capture Natasha's fingers in her own, and Natasha gave her a squeeze. She didn't seem angry, or afraid, but Wanda would probably only find out later. 

Still, she let her enjoy the brief seconds they had before they turned to watch the dancers. “I would have loved to dance with you,” Natasha said, abruptly. Her voice was distant, and she had a far-away look on her face. Wanda remembered seeing her dancing in the Red Room, and wondered if that was what was on her mind. “I'd always wanted to be a dancer.” She gave a little laugh. “I'm still good, even if it's not my job. And it would've been nice to have you on my arm.” 

“And I would have greatly enjoyed dancing with you.” If there was ever a moment that Natasha's “hurt ankle” was a hassle, it was now. Then again, it would keep their targets from assuming they were going to be trouble, so she supposed it was a good thing.

“There will always be other times, I suppose,” Natasha said. She waved as the Smiths came back. They fell into their chairs, laughing, and then they started grinning and teasing one another. Wanda smiled, a warmth blooming. Natasha was still holding her hand, and promising another opportunity to dance. After how they had left things, well. 

Then again, perhaps it was all part of the cover. Wanda took a breathe and took her hand away from Natasha's. She saw Anna leaving the dance floor towards the bathroom, and excused herself, so she could follow her. 

Even the bathroom had been redecorated for dinner that night. It looked like only she and Anna were in there, and she turned and locked the door behind her when she heard what sounded like Anna sobbing. “Hello?” Wanda called. “Anna, is that you?”

It was, obviously, but Wanda was trying to be considerate. She knew that she was potentially walking into a trap, but she trusted Natasha to have her back, and this was also a great opportunity to try to see what Anna's so nervous about. 

The sobs slowed, and turned into sniffing. “Beth?” Anna asked. She peeked out from the stall she was hiding in. 

“Yes, it's me. I locked the door, so that nobody could come in. Privacy,” Wanda said. She knows, regardless of the situation, that she would appreciate it herself.

“Thank you,” Anna sniffled, stepping out of the stall fully and walking to the sink. She looked at her reflection, and then over to Wanda. “Do you have any mascara?” she asked. Hers had run down her face, and Wanda grabbed the purse from her shoulder and dug around until she found some. 

“Here.” Then, “are you alright? Is something wrong?” 

Anna washed her face the best she could, and went about applying Wanda's make-up. “I just – I thought this retreat would be great, you know? Romantic, fun, something special.” 

Wanda nodded, not wanting to interrupt. 

“But the whole time Diana's been, I don't know, distant. And then when we were dancing, she mentioned that she was thinking we might need a break!” She started crying again, but at least Wanda's mascara was waterproof. “She couldn't even wait until we got back! I know I've been busy, and I shouldn't have taken work with me, but I had to, and she said she understood.” She sniffled, and dabbed at her eyes. “But then she threw that out there, and I just – I don't even know anymore.” 

It was hard for Wanda to remember that she had to be sympathetic to her target, even though she almost felt as though both she and Natasha were in a confusing moment together. “She's probably just stressed. After all, it is a lot of time together. Maybe she just would like you to try different activities?” 

“I don't know,” Anna said. She sighed, a heavy sigh that shook her tiny body. “Maybe.” 

“It's not likely she's proposing a divorce when there are so many days together,” Wanda reasoned. “Maybe she just wants you to pay her more attention, and spend less time on your work?” 

“She's the one who seemed to hound me about work. She wanted me to finish as soon as possible.” Anna looked in the mirror a final time, and then returned Wanda's mascara. “Maybe I shouldn't have brought it with me at all. But I'm done now--”

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “You're right, Beth. I might be exaggerating things.” Anna plastered on a smile, that looked disturbingly similar to the smile Anna had been wearing the whole retreat. Wanda was used to it with Natasha, because she knew the real Natasha from spending time together at the tower, but with Anna it was startling. 

Wanda tried not to show it, though, and instead nodded her head. “I'm sure it won't be so bad,” she said, unlocking the door and starting to move out of it – just as Diana was pushing at the door to walk in. 

She took one look at Wanda, and then was shoving her backwards. Wanda head slammed backwards into the wall with a crack, and Wanda's head spun. Even then, she knew that Diana had her gun in one hand. She tried to send out an SOS to Natasha, but she was also busy trying to keep Diana away from Anna, who had rushed forward. “Are you out of your mind? You can't go hurting people like...” 

Anna must have just seen the gun. “Oh God, Diana,” she whispered, stepping backwards. “At least leave Wanda alone.” 

“She's a witness,” Diana said. Her voice was colder than Wanda had ever heard her. The voice of an actual assassin. “I can't have those. Especially if I'm going to be the distraught wife.” 

“Enough,” Wanda snapped, surging forward, and ignoring the pain in her head. “I've had enough of your Hydra business ruining my life!” 

Her magic flowed out, and the gun was flying across the floor. Diana barely paused to stare at her before she was pulling out a knife from behind her back, and tossed it towards Wanda. She barely deflected it, and had to reach out with her magic at the last minute, because the deflection had sent it spinning towards Anna. 

She dropped it to the ground. Wanda reached for her own gun, but before she could grab it, Natasha's voice rang out. “If you move, you're dead.” Her voice was just as cold, but this time it warmed Wanda. 

Diana was marched into the room, and the door locked behind Natasha. Wanda followed suit and pulled her gun on Anna before the other woman could pull hers all the way out of her thigh holder. “I've already called for back-up,” Natasha said. “It shouldn't be long now. If you just stay still, than we won't have to hurt you.” 

“I told you not to work here!” Diana hissed. “Damned SHIELD agents everywhere! You put the whole project in danger.”

“In danger? I saved it!” She turned to snarl, but Wanda cleared her throat, and Anna turned back towards the gun. “You were going to kill me, Diana. You don't get a damn voice.” 

Wanda couldn't help the deadly smile that emerged. Natasha shook her head in Wanda's direction, and she forced the smile from her face. In that brief moment, when Wanda had taken her eyes off of Anna, the woman was lunging at Diana, who was grabbing at her and trying to roll them backwards onto the tile, to gain the upper-hand. 

Natasha, who was having none of it, nodded towards Wanda, who used her powers to separate them. “Try it again and I'll shoot you both,” Natasha said. “Nobody is requiring me to take you in alive.” 

It wasn't the truth, really, but Wanda knew that Natasha hated killing now, if she didn't have to. It was something she'd seen in her mind when she'd picked her nightmare, and something that she'd seen in the only other mission she'd been on. 

“Just sit and stare for as long as it takes,” Wanda warned. “I don't want to have to take care of the blood that might splatter on me.” Wanda didn't want to kill anyone, either. But them thinking that would always work to their advantage. Intimidation, that was Wanda's skill. She usually used her powers for that, but she might as well follow Natasha's lead. 

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. Someone must have been near-by, just in cause, because before Wanda's arm even started wavering from exhaustion, SHIELD was there, with people breaking into the bathroom and taking over from there. 

It was a relief to give them the information necessary, and to go grab their things. It was also sad. They wouldn't have another chance at something fun like this, and they'd only managed to stay one night. But then again, considering how things had gone with Natasha, maybe it was better. Wanda didn't want to embarrass herself, if it came to that. 

But as she was heading towards the door, Natasha hurried in front of her and blocked it. “Wanda,” she said. Her face and voice were serious, her expression concerned. Real concern. “You're alright?” 

Wanda had already told the medics she was. She'd gotten a small cut on the back of her head, but it wasn't anything to be worried about. “Yes,” she said.

“About what happened, earlier,” Natasha said, but Wanda shook her head. She couldn't deal with that now, not after having to deal with Hydra agents and the mixed signals she'd felt she was getting from Natasha even after that awkward moment. “Having you show me things, it wasn't as weird as I'd been afraid of.”

“Can we discuss it later?” Wanda said. “I'm tired.” 

Natasha was visibly disappointed for several long seconds, before she shook her head. “No,” she said. She then leaned in, waited a second for Wanda to push her away, and of course a part of Wanda was still hurt, still wanted to, but instead she leaned up and crossed the distance, their lips mingling together, Wanda's heart beating out of control. 

She pulled back, Natasha's fingers still curled in Wanda's hair. “It wasn't all a cover,” Natasha said. “Was it for you?” 

Wanda surged up to kiss her again, as an answer. They had time before the SHIELD agents calmed things down. Maybe just enough time to fix their earlier missteps, and finish what they'd started before dinner interrupted everything.


End file.
